Breaking
by DarkMoon03
Summary: Gtop. Slight Gri.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you and Seungri breaking up again?" asked Taeyang from across the lunch table, I gave him a look. Sometimes he could be a little insensitive. "What? It's like the tenth time this week" he said, Taeyang was my best friend. we've known each other for the longest time, he was the one who introduced Seungri to me 8 months ago. Seungri was fun and all, he was cute, but he was a little childish, claiming that I was cheating on him with every guy who spoke to me, he was younger than me. A lot younger. I let out a sigh, "I think I'm going to leave him for good before other people suspect" I said. Taeyang didn't say anything else. He just continued eating his food.

I'm Kwon Jiyong and I'm 19, currently a high school student, unemployed, and failing.

"I'm sorry Jiyong, I love you" Seungri's voice came from my phone, "I didn't mean to overreact, I just love you so much" he continued, "will you forgive me for being jealous?" he asked, I didn't say anything, I didn't know why I even answered my phone, Seungri was 15 a freshman at school. I figured that I'd have fun with him for the rest of my high school days, before graduating or dropping out, which ever came first. "I...I don't know Seungri, I'm not sure if I'm willing to get caught sleeping with a 15 year old. They'd kick me out of the school, the way you acted made it kind of obvious of what is going on between us." I said, I hated Seungri.

Not really sure why though, I hated the way he acted around me. But he let me fuck him all I wanted. I bit my lips, I needed a good fuck, there was a lot on my mind lately.

"Come over, we'll talk it out" I said, feeling like fucking him senseless. After all that was all he was good for. "Okay" he said softly, I closed my phone and stared up at my ceiling, What was I getting myself into? I started dating Seungri for a thrill, it was but after a while it got boring. No one really said anything, his mother was no good, his mother was an alcoholic, she didn't give a shit if some guy was fucking her youngest son till he couldn't walk anymore.

Seungri arrived not too long after that, fucked him hard enough to make him cry. I didn't stop though. The little shit deserved it. "I was bad" he cried. I didn't say anything to him. Why was I wasting my time on him? You may ask.

Because I needed to feel something inside, because lately all I've been thinking about was that little solution called suicide, the cowardly way out of this hell hole. The easy way out.


	2. Chapter 2

"mmmm" Seungri moaned as he snuggled closer to the older teen, Jiyong stared into the darkness. Random thoughts popping in his head. Jiyong lived alone, his mother kicked him out after finding out that he was "sleeping" with her boyfriend, he wasn't, the man raped him and was for at least 5 years. Didn't bother him though, he was happy to leave that house. "I love you," Seungri mumbled, hugging Jiyong even more, Jiyong had his arm around the young boy. "okay" he whispered to the boy, kissing the young boy's forehead. Jiyong loved Seungri, in a way. Who was he kidding he was in love with the idea of getting caught in the act, getting into shit and claiming that he was indeed truly in love with him. "Seungri, you gotta go home" he said to the younger boy, who made a disappointed sound, "don't wanna" he whined, Jiyong sat up, the sheet falling off of his naked body, the only source of light was the moon shinning into his bedroom. He ran his fingers through his jet black hair. He was feeling guilty that he had taken the boy's innocence away, Seungri was barely 15, when Jiyong met him the boy was still 14. The boy was growing fast, his features weren't as soft anymore, he was growing taller by the day. "Look, just go okay?" he said, not looking at the boy. Seungri frowned, he tried to pull Jiyong back onto the bed but Jiyong pulled away. "just fucking leave!" he shouted, getting up. Tears were building up in Seungri's eyes. "What did I do?" he asked, thinking about all the things he said when they made "love". "Nothing, just go." Jiyong said, grabbing Seungri's clothes from the floor he tossed them to the boy. "Go." he said, Seungri let a few tears out, "Whatever I did, I didn't mean to make you mad" he said, grabbing onto the older teen's hand. Jiyong tried to pull away but the boy was holding on tight, "please don't make me leave, please Jiyong I love you." he begged but was met by a hand to his beautiful face. He gasped, "Do you really fucking love me that much?" Jiyong yelled, "would you still love me if i did this?" he taunted slapping the young boy again, harder this time. The younger teen yelped and did not make any other noise. "Do you still love me?" G-dragon growled, grabbing a fistful of the boy's hair. "Y-yes" the boy whimpered, his face beginning to bruise.

Jiyong knew he was screwed after that, the boy claimed that he loved him, that bothered him. "I don't" he spat harshly, shoving the young boy back onto the bed. He grabbed his boxers off the floor and put them on. Seungri lay there, breathing heavily. Trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"Just fucking go" Jiyong said, grabbing the boy's clothes of the floor. It had been the first time he laid his hands on the boy that way, he threw the clothes to the boy. Seungri stood up, not comprehending what had just happened, Jiyong had always been so sweet to him, so good. And now he turned into a completely different person. It seemed that the older teen was showing his true self.

But he didn't care, Jiyong was the love of his life. As far as he was concerned. "he won't do it again." he told himself, getting dressed. "he loves me, he didn't mean it" he told himself. And with that, he left.

Jiyong sat in his kitchen, drinking a bottle of beer. His phone vibrated, he looked at it. It was Taeyang.

"Hello?" he answered, running his finger's through his oily hair. "Jiyong what the fuck?" Taeyang's voice was harsh. He sighed, "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Taeyang demanded. Jiyong had no answer, because there was no reason why he did it. He just did. He didn't say anything. "Are you drinking?" Taeyang asked, his voice hard. "What do you think?" Jiyong said, barely recognizing his own voice. "Jiyong, I better fucking hope it was the alcohol because I swear man if you hurt my cousin again on purpose I'm going to fucking kill you"and the line went dead. Jiyong wasn't drunk, he felt buzzed. He let out a huff of air.

He was aware that something was wrong with him. He was aware of that for a while now. Something in his head wasn't right anymore. Like there was a missing piece in his mind. Maybe after keeping those painful memories inside had changed him. Made him numb, he hadn't been able to feel anything in a long time. He honestly didn't care anymore. He didn't want to live. All he wanted a release, he needed to get away. He gave up, he lost the fight. He took a sip from his beer. Maybe this was his ending.

He tensed, sensing that he wasn't alone anymore.

"Jiyong" said the low husky voice, his eyes widened. Knowing exactly who that voice belonged to. He turned to look at the man.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hyung" Jiyong whispered, not believing his eyes. It was Seunghyun.

His brother.

"W-what are you doing here?" he asked, blinking. He felt a wave of fuzzy feelings run through his stomach. Seunghyun wasn't blind, he could see that something was wrong with his younger brother. "I came back, mom told me you lived on your own." he said, he dropped his suitcase onto the floor. He walked to his younger brother and gave him a tight hug. Jiyong was surprised. Him and Seunghyun were never close to begin with, "I missed you" Seunghyun said, Jiyong awkwardly placed his arm around his half-brother. "You're so thin..."Seunghyun whispered, feeling Jiyong's bones through his clothes. Jiyong let out a soft chuckle, it felt good being held. "I missed you too," he said.

Seunghyun was the son of the previous relationship that their father had. "how's mom?" Seunghyun asked, even though Jiyong's mom wasn't his mother. "Still a whore I assume. I haven't seen her in over a year" Jiyong said darkly, not wanting to think about his drug addicted mother. Seunghyun's mother committed suicide not long after having Seunghyun, Jiyong's mother was the only mother he ever knew. "So how was business in Germany?" Jiyong asked, slightly pulling away from his brother. Seunghyun pulled away, "It was good." he answered, sitting on a chair.

Jiyong avoided looking at the man. He had always crushed on his brother, he didn't know why, he knew it was wrong. He also knew it was wrong for an adult to fuck a child but his rapist still did it. So why couldn't he keep on secretly liking his own brother? Well ...because it was wrong.

Did the world even have a sense of right and wrong anymore? The world was going to through all this bullshit about war and death. They couldn't possibly have a sense of right and wrong. But he did. Or at least he thought he did, he pushed these thoughts aside, he didn't want to go through his feelings knowing that he would find a reason why he should jump the man right now. "Do you want a beer?" he asked politely, glancing at him. Seunghyun chuckled, "Man, gotta get used to this. My baby brother is an adult now." he said, "And yes, I'd like to have a beer" Jiyong quickly got up and walked over to the fridge, all he had in his fridge was beer and take out from last week. He grabbed another beer for himself and one for his brother. He walked back to the table and gave one to his brother.

"Thanks," said the other, opening it. He took a long sip, he let out a satisfied sigh. "it's cold" he said, eyeing the bottle.

"How's father?" Jiyong asked, sipping his own beer. Seunghyun smiled slightly, "New wife, younger" he said, Jiyong scoffed. "Again? What? Is she like the 5th wife now?" he chuckled, he didn't care who his father was doing. His father sent him money every month. He loved his father. The man had a big heart, too big. That was the problem, he kept falling in love with random beautiful women.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Jiyong asked, gathering up the courage to look at the man. He was honestly curious if his brother was seeing someone.

"No, I thought I'd stay here for a while. Till I find a place of my own" Seunghyun replied casually. Jiyong smiled to himself, Seunghyun wasn't seeing anyone and he was intending on staying with him.

But quickly hid his happiness. Worried that Seunghyun might see, "Okay, but I uhm...only have one bed" Jiyong said, sort of lied. There was a pull out bed on the couch. But he didn't want to tell him. Seunghyun smiled. "That's okay, it'll be like old times."

Jiyong's heart skipped a beat.

"here's the blanket you'll be using," Jiyong said, he was drunk, handing Seunghyun a blanket. Seunghyun, being a little tipsy was amused to see his baby brother drunk. He was cute. Seunghyun took the blanket, and placed it on one side of the bed. Instead of drinking beer they were drinking vodka. Jiyong was pretty smashed, mumbling about someone going somewhere and leaving the house. "Something like that" Seunghyun thought to himself, Jiyong sat on the bed and took off his wife beater. Seunghyun was shocked by what he saw. Jiyong's collar bones were sticking out, and you could see his ribs and his hip bones. He was quick to notice the changes in his brothers body. Jiyong was always skinny but this was too skinny. Seunghyun frowned. "Jiyong, time to sleep" he said pulling Jiyong up so that he could lay on the pillow, at least. Jiyong mumbled something. "hyuuunnng, take my pants off" he said, pulling at his waistband but couldn't seem to get a grip on it. Seunghyun let out a chuckle. He gently took off Jiyong's sweats and left him in his boxer briefs. He took a look at his brothers hip bones, they were noticeable. He ran his finger over it, it made Jiyong make a sound Seunghyun never heard before. He turned his head to glance at Jiyong. "Seunghyun..." he sounded annoyed, "don't do that unless you intend on finishing it" he said, his eyes closed, he grabbed a pillow and hugged it. Seunghyun didn't say anything, and within a minute the boy was snoring softly.

Seunghyun smiled and shook his head, Jiyong was such a confusing person. He took off his shirt and his pants, he closed the lights and laid down, he stared at the ceiling.

"Finishing it?" he asked no one, what did Jiyong mean by that? He was twenty three years old but wasn't a ladies man, he was old but not experienced. In other words he was kind of clueless.


	4. Chapter 4

Jiyong groaned, the sounds of the TV waking him. "What the fuck?" he whispered rubbing his head, he squinted his eyes trying to get used to the light. He sat up slowly, the room was slightly spinning. He could still taste the vodka in his mouth, it made him feel nauseous. He let out a huff of air. The first question he asked himself was how he got there and why he was feeling so hungover. "Seunghyun...?" he whispered, remembering his brother bringing out a bottle of vodka.

And then it was blank, just bits and pieces after that.

"Whatever," Jiyong mumbled, it wasn't like he confessed that he wanted to fuck his own brother...did he? His heart started to beat faster when he thought about what he might have said to him. "shit, I'm fucked" he thought, he got up and walked toward the kitchen area. There stood Seunghyun, fully clothed in sweat gear, making what smelled like eggs and bacon. Jiyong raised an eyebrow. "uhm...where did you get food?" he asked stupidly, Seunghyun was surprised to see Jiyong standing there in his boxers. In the "morning". He tried to keep his eyes from travelling to Jiyong's groin.

Jiyong seemed perfectly comfortable with it, however Seunghyun felt slightly awkward.

"I went to the grocery store" he said, pushing his glasses up. Jiyong looked at the clock, it was one thirty in the after noon. He hadn't realize he slept that long.

"oh.."

Seunghyun watched the skinny boy walk across the room to the small hallway, he hadn't realized he was holding in his breath. He sighed, what the hell? He thought, he pushed his hair out of his face. He continued to cook his and Jiyong's breakfast. Seunghyun shook his head, "Time to get the table ready..." he mumbled, placing the food on plates.

Jiyong came into the kitchen with pyjama bottoms on, he smiled and sat down at the table. "smells delicious" he said, taking his fork. Seunghyun was halfway to finishing his food. Jiyong grabbed knife and began to cut the food on his plate into tiny pieces. Seunghyun stopped eating and just stared at his brothers strange eating habits. "What are you doing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Jiyong just looked at him, "eating" he mumbled, slightly anxious. He hasn't eaten with anybody in weeks. And somehow it bothered him that his brother was making comment on how he was eating. He placed his fork and knife down and waited for Seunghyun to be finished with his food.

Eventually, Seunghyun got up from the table without saying anything. He placed his plate in the sink and rinsed it. He left to the bathroom. Jiyong gulped, "Why am I so freaked out about this?" he thought as he ate a small bit of his food. He took another bite, this time it seemed a little easier. The phone then, suddenly rang, it startled him. He got up and answered it without checking who it was.

"Hello?" he said lazily, holding the phone on his shoulder, as he poured himself a cup of water. "...Jiyong?" a voice said, it sounded hoarse. It took him a moment before recognizing who that voice belonged to. "Seungri? Is that you?" he asked, slightly surprised that the boy would call so...early.

"Jiyong, I don't know what's wrong with me, you gotta help me!" the boy panicked, Jiyong felt a rush of adrenaline. "what's the problem?" Jiyong asked. Eager to help or worsen. Which ever entertained Jiyong more.

"My voice..." Seungri whimpered, Jiyong then remembered that the boy was in the midst of puberty. Jiyong shook his head and laughed. It was a real laugh.

"Hyung, it's not funny!" the boy said, he could picture Seungri pouting. Which made him laugh even more. Seungri smiled.

"hyung..."

"Yeah?"

"Can I come over?"

Jiyong thought about it, he really didn't have anything to do. "Sure" he could hear the slight annoyance in his voice. But Seungri was happy anyway.

'_'

Jiyong hummed a song while he was brushing his teeth. He took his shower, styled his hair, wore his casual clothes, acid washed skinny jeans and a white V neck tee shirt that hugged his torso in the right places, his black chain cross necklace to complete his look. He had washed his face. He made sure he looked flawless.

"Hmmm hmm hmm hmmm" he hummed, to nothing in particular. He rinsed the toothpaste out of his mouth. He felt fresh, and clean. He smiled at himself in the mirror. As he did that, Seunghyun stood by the bathroom leaning on the wall. "Are you going on a date or something?" he asked, slightly teasing his brother's fashion sense. Jiyong looked at Seunghyun "What? Jealous?" he smirked, he walked past him. Seunghyun felt heat in his cheeks, he looked down to prevent Jiyong from seeing it. Luckily, Jiyong didn't look back at him.

And then the doorbell rang. It was a standard doorbell, the normal ding dong.

Jiyong went to go open it, knowing who it would be.

Seungri smiled "Jiyong" he said, as he pushed himself toward the slightly taller boy, not knowing there were extra eyes looking at him. Jiyong couldn't resist, he placed a soft kiss on the boy's lips and quickly released him.

Seunghyun was more than shocked, his jaw dropped but he shut his mouth before Jiyong turned. "Wow, didn't know you rolled that way Ji" Seunghyun said, rubbing the back of his neck. Jiyong wanted to slap himself, he hadn't told his brother about his sexual...preferences. "Oh shit..." he said.

"Let's talk about that later, okay?" Jiyong said with a fake smile.

Seungri was surprised to see another man in Jiyong's apartment but reminded himself that Jiyong would not betray him that way. "Who's that?" he asked, Jiyong could clearly see that it bothered Seungri. "This is Seunghyun, my brother" "Hyung this is Seunghyun but call him Seungri, it's easier that way" Jiyong introduced them, he hoped that they wouldn't start a conversation because it was fucking awkward. Seungri bowed, not really knowing what to do. "Nice to meet you" he said shyly.

"Nice to meet you too" Seunghyun said, in his husky tone. It nearly made Seungri's knees buckle, Seunghyun just had that kind of affect on people. He really did. Jiyong was slightly annoyed, "Come on Seungri, let's go for a walk or something" he said, flashing the kid one of his smiles. Seungri couldn't help but smile back. He nodded excitedly as he walked out of the apartment. Jiyong turned to look at his brother, who was making a mock puke face, "ewwie gewwie teen love" he teased. Jiyong stuck his tongue out at him. "You're just jealous hyung" he said with a sly smile.

"yeah yeah, no run along and have your little play date" he said, pushing Jiyong out of the apartment he closed the door. He hid his discomfort well enough so that Jiyong wouldn't notice. He ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't know what bothered him more, the fact that his baby brother was gay or that he was dating a young boy.

He shook the thoughts away, not really wanting to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Seunghyun stared at his paperwork, he had promised himself he wasn't going to let work bother him during his visit to Seoul but this was bothering him. Plus, he needed something to get his mind off of his brother. It angered him a little that Jiyong was stupid enough to date someone as young as Seungri, someone as unworthy, he shook his head. What say did he have in who his brother dated, he wasn't exactly the best big brother ever, he wished that he was there for his brother but he was too caught up in his own bullshit to ask how he was in these past few years, he felt so guilty. He left his baby brother in the midst of their parents' divorce, and their mother's affairs, who knows what else he left his brother to cope with. He always wondered, but was too afraid to ask.

He let out a frustrated sigh, this was not working, and he stared at his cell phone, deciding whether or not to call him. "_Jiyong" _he whispered to himself. He was never close to his sibling, and he knew why, he felt awkward when he first met his brother. Little baby wrapped in a blanket.

Jiyong was ignoring Seungri and his pointless blabbering, he couldn't relate to him in any way. Seungri seemed happy though, that he was talking about his day, Jiyong wanted so badly to slap him but they were in public. "Shut up" said Jiyong finally having enough. Seungri looked hurt, not that Jiyong really cared, he wanted so badly to hurt the boy in front of him, torture him…

Jiyong stopped himself before his thoughts went too far. "I'm tired of you" he said, narrowing his eyes at the boy. Seungri whimpered. "What did I do?" he mumbled. "You didn't do anything. It's just how you are. I hate you" said Jiyong, getting up from the table they were sitting at. Leaving Seungri in tears and with the bill.

He walked home, lighting up a cigarette, he stared at the ground. Thinking about his brother. _Shit_. He thought, he didn't know how he was going to deal with his brother's problem with his sexuality, he really hoped that nothing would change, he saw how it bothered Seunghyun. He knew his brother well enough to see how uncomfortable he was. This was supposed to be a simple visit, Seunghyun would hang out with him for a couple of days then he would leave. Back to Germany or whatever. He let out a puff of smoke, tasting it, he hate himself.

He turned a corner, the streets were buzzing with people, and he looked around, wondering if he would see any familiar faces.

Seunghyun was looking at clothing, hoping that a simple day shopping could maybe take his mind off things. It didn't bother him, he decided, what bothered him was who his brother dated. He didn't want just anyone taking care of his brother. His brother needed to be taken care of, his brother didn't need to baby sit underage scum. He decided that he disliked Seungri, he was just a kid. He didn't know anything about taking care of himself, how could he be there for Jiyong?

He stopped what he was doing when he locked eyes with his brother, Jiyong froze "hyung" he said, acknowledging his presence. "Jiyong," Seunghyun breathed a sigh of relief, seeing that he wasn't with that little boy. "I wanted to say that I'm perfectly fine with your sexuality, it's the boy I don't like" he said quickly, before he lost the courage to say it another time. Jiyong was relieved. "I'm not sure I'm going to continue dating him…" Jiyong said, he really didn't, he just wanted to have his way with his body.

Jiyong looked up at Seunghyun's eyes, and shivered a little, those eyes were so piercing even when they aren't trying to be. "hyung…I love you"


End file.
